Forum:Is Moxxi DLC worth it at this point?
I can't really seem to find a clear answer on this. I'm sure it'd be nice to have an extra 2 skill points and the bank sounds nice and all. I am a bit loaded down with stuff at the moment, but I can't really figure out if any of it is worth holding onto. People seem to be only interested in Pearlescent Items, anyway. Mostly what I'm carrying is skill mods and eridian weapons as well as a few orange items. I'm just wondering if what you get in the DLC is worth $10 or should I just be dropping this stuff in a vending machine or going into random games and playing Santa Claus? Probably should also mention I'm on PC version, which makes my items even less worthwhile, due to rampant duping. If you want the extra skill points, by all means go for it. The bank does help for extra storage. I use it mainly for storing all my weapons and personally, I think finding the pearlescent extremely hard to find. I only found one and it's been 150 battles with that Crawdadofabitch, so I use all my weapons even if I do have the sniper pearlescent. But if you don't want the bank, you might as well make three other characters, raise them until you get all their SDU Backpacks, and use them as your personal banks. Only downside to this is that you really have to manage your stuff, knowing which character has what, and constantly exiting on and off. Hope this helps. Yoshi-TheOreo, April 24, 2010 The only good thing about Mad Moxxi's is the extra 2 skill points and the bank. Everything else in the dlc which is the tournaments is a waste of 10 hours of your life. You spend about 30 minutes on each of the three lesser tournaments and over two hours on each of the three larger tournaments. By round 8 your tired of the damn larger tournys...but wait!...theres 12 more rounds! Unless your a trophy or achievement whore like me and want to waste that much time beating every tourny then go ahead and get it. But to answer your question more thoroughly....the more you play borderlands = the more weapons you have = the more space you need. You will just keep finding more and more guns that are worthy to take up space in your inventory. So in your case...BUY IT. Sorry for the rant i had to get it out. Pimps'N'Giggles 04:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think its worth it. The skill points and bank are worth it alone. The tournaments are actually pretty cool, but not for the reason they should be. I use the tournaments as my weapons testing facility. Not sure which shotgun you should keep? Load up a quickie in the gully and check it out. Once you get to the horde wave and have about 20 burning psychos running at you, its' much easier to tell which shotty performs the best. Every time I get a couple of weapons I'm not sure about. I load up a tourney and try em out side by side. There are so many enemies and they do such a good job with variety, that you can see everything you need to see in about 15 minutes. Plus it's fun and if you're not max level yet, you don't have to worry about over leveling by playing lots of them. And when you die, if I recall correctly, you don't lose money.Gamedoctor21 06:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) In addition to what others have said, when you are going for the tourny achievements, or maybe doing tournies for fun (I know this is nuts, but I like playing the them, though sparingly), it is a great opportunity to work your challenges. The random conditions can make you fight each round in pretty different ways (weapon challenges strongly influence your weapon of choice. Vampire will reward swift rampaging with boosts to health and punish camping, while Naked will slice your damage tolerance, ESPECIALLY after second wind, consequently encouraging camping and less exposure to enemy fire), which can lead to well-rounded weapon/element use. Even with the random conditions, you can almost always go through the rounds your way (I still might use my smg or combat rifle during Shotgun Challenge and still kick a hell of a lot of ass). The enemy types (bandits, crimson lance, and some guardians, with the occasional skags) reward appropriate element use, but can still easily be fought without using their weaknesses, and they never come with elemental immunities (the rare elemental skag does though. Flaming Psychos are so weak, that if you were really determined, you could kill them with fire, like I have with my hellfires more times than I can count when I was working smg and fire challenges). For however long you fight in tournies, you will see good progress made on various challenges, especially your more neglected challenges. 08:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) IMO, the DLC isn't too bad. Like everyone else said, the bank and skill points are very welcoming. However, if you have Borderlands for PC or XBOX 360, it might be better to buy the "new" Borderlands Double Add-On Pack. That's only if you didn't buy anything online. Anyway, the DLC won't take forever if you think of what I thought (I'm sure most of you have). All you need is a 2nd person who is a way lower lvl than you. First, make sure they are the host. Then go try the toruneys. Say the host is lvl 15, and you're lvl 45. You will grind through the tournaments in the blink of an eye! :P So... it might be worth it to just to do that for the tourneys. In short, if you have a spare $10 burning a hole in your pocket, why not get it?Midiland95 13:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Midiland95 I hear that Zombie Island is half price this week. If Moxxi goes on sale too it would definitely be worth $5. -- MeMadeIt 21:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah, sadly the only reason why Zombie Island is half price is because the Month of the Undead, or whatever it's called. Moxxi's expansion's great for the bank (though I wish there were more slots! >_<) and the challenges weren't that bad, but I wish there were more types of "Waves" and that they'd mix it up a bit. Sure, the enemies change up, but I'd like to have something like "Shock Wave" or "Blaster Wave" to mix things up. Having a horde of rockets coming towards you sounds pretty bustling in itself. Also, it'd be nice if the rewards were greater after each round, maybe even spawn Underdome-only items. I can't complain too much though, it's nice. I bought the Double Add-On pack myself, decent value and can share with friends :D --Ryo Kasami 21:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I only bought DLC3 because it was the only one I viewed as "worth it". Once I found out the bank was going to cost 9000000 for a second backpack, did not feel worth it. Hope they add the bank eventually, and even more so with something like 200 slots. Lone-Wanderer 22:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) the areana fighting is fun in groups of three and four, its competive working together while trying to be the best. If all you really want are the skill points and the bank, consider simply using WillowTree to give yourself the extra inventory space and two skill points instead of blowing $10. I have Moxxi's, and having finished out what it had to offer, I would have saved hours of my life by not buying it because I got bored with the tourneys after 5 rounds. --Skeve613 21:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC)